Frosted Fairy Tales
by Willow-Bane
Summary: Jack Frost is handed a magical book that he's supposed to keep safe for awhile until North can find a better place to keep it. But what happens when Jack accidentally lets loose the magic contained within the book, unleashing a new force to be reckoned with? Read to find out.


Disclaimer – I do not own _Rise of the Guardians_ or anything to do with _Fairy Tales_

*Rated T for Teen (Unless Otherwise Noted)

* * *

**Summary: **Jack Frost is handed a magical book that he's supposed to keep safe for awhile until North can find a better place to keep it. But what happens when Jack accidentally lets loose the magic contained within the book, unleashing a new force to be reckoned with? Read to find out.

* * *

**Frosted Fairy Tales**

"I don't want it! Why are you giving it to me?" Jack exclaimed when North thrust the magical book into his hands. It was a large book, very old and musty. He could just make out the words _Fairy Tales_ on the cover in faded gold lettering.

"Because, Jack. I need to find safe place for it. It's not safe with elves running around, you know? Always getting into mischief," replied North with a shrug.

"And you're giving it to me because?"

"You keep it safe for now until I find better place for it."

Jack gaped at him before turning his attention back to the book. "And what am I supposed to do with it? Bury it in the snow? Why can't you give it to Bunny? I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Bunny is busy. Everyone is busy. Winter is over, so you're not as busy," stated North matter-of-factly. "And if you do good job, I let you help me build toys for this Christmas. What you say?"

He was about to protest, but the thought of going to North's workshop to mess around with building toys was an opportunity he didn't want to miss. "Okay. You've got yourself a deal."

North smacked a hand to Jack's back and laughed. "Good, good. I see you soon." And with that, he threw a snow globe and disappeared.

Clutching the book to his chest, Jack floated over to the large tree next to his lake. Propping himself up against the trunk, he traced his fingers over the faded lettering, wondering what he could do to pass the time.

On a whim, he decided to enter Pitch's lair. It had been some time since he'd visited the Nightmare King and he could do with some fun. Even if he had practically forbidden him from entering it. Okay, well, he had been forbidden from entering it. But it wasn't his fault that a spider had landed on his arm. He hated spiders. So he couldn't really be blamed for swinging his arms like a madman, thus freezing the entire lair with his staff and nearly destroying the cages that hung from the ceiling or knocking over the globe.

The rage that had radiated off of Pitch at that moment had sent him running. And it had taken months for the Nightmare King to put his lair back together. After that, Jack had been banned from entering…unless he set his staff aside.

But Pitch didn't seem to be here right now, so it couldn't hurt to look around the lair for a bit. He set the book down on a rickety table on the far side of the room and wandered around. Twirling his staff in his hands, Jack browsed around, wondering what he should do.

Immediately growing bored—and disappointed from the lack of Nightmares—Jack decided playing with his staff while no one was around would be more fun than doing nothing at all.

So he began spinning it. And when that failed to entertain him, he decided to pretend it was a sword, so he slashed the air, fighting invisible fiends.

Suddenly, his staff began vibrating. Well, that was new. But instead of throwing it across the room like a normal person would when an inanimate object started moving of its own accord, he held it up to examine it. And when he did, a beam of light shot out of the staff and hit the table on the far side of the room.

Jack dropped the staff then. However, that wasn't the only thing that fell. The book he'd placed on said table plummeted to the floor…and it was glowing. Jack knew from experience that if an inanimate object started glowing, chances were the outcome wouldn't be good.

"Great," Jack muttered under his breath, fully expecting the book to come to life and eat him or something. But nothing happened. In fact, the book stopped glowing altogether.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Jack reached down to grab his staff. As he did so, the book suddenly flew open, pages whirring speedily and they abruptly stopped.

The book began glowing again.

But that wasn't what had Jack shaking in his metaphorical boots. It was the fact that some glowing orb shot out of the book. The orb then began to morph and take shape, turning into a—

"Wolf!" Jack shrieked, scrambling away from the large wolf that was now present in the lair.

The wolf slowly crept toward Jack and it seemed to be…smirking? "All the better to eat you with, my dear," it growled before pouncing.

Jack cringed, fully expecting to be mauled. But when he didn't feel claws piercing his skin or teeth sinking into his flesh, he opened his eyes. And his jaw dropped.

"Away, foul beast!" cried Jack's savior. The man fending off the wolf with a sword looked like a knight, only fancier. And soon enough, the wolf scampered away from them, only to run deeper into the lair. Then the man turned around. "Are you all right, fair creature?"

Jack's jaw dropped even further. "Wha—?"

"I am Prince Charming, fair one," said the prince, taking Jack's hand and kissing it. "And you are?"

Jack was having a hard time forming words. And it was mainly due to the fact that this Prince Charming looked exactly…like Pitch. Except he was wearing a puffy outfit, had incredibly nice manners, and a charming smile. Maybe that was why he was called Prince Charming.

Wait! Prince Charming? A wolf?

Shoving the poor prince out of his way, Jack dove at the book and shut it. "Oh, no!" he hissed. This was a book of fairy tales, which meant…did that mean fairy tale characters would keep pouring out of the book?

Well, it seemed the book wanted to answer his question, because as soon as he'd had the thought, the book flew out of his hands and opened up again. What in the world was going to come out this time?

Jack took a step back when something—no, _seven _somethings—popped out of the book. Dwarves? The seven _dwarves_?

"This can't be happening," said Jack as he eyed the seven dwarves.

"Come on, men," said one of the dwarves. "Let's get to work."

"Work?" Jack blurted. "What do you—no! Not the floor!" But it was too late. The dwarves had decided that _mining_ the floor of the lair was their mission now. Pitch was going to kill him.

A tap on Jack's shoulder brought him out of his stupor. "Fair one? Shall I slay these creatures for you?"

What was _with _this guy? "Slay? No! I don't want you slaying anything!"

"Are you sure?"

"Or course I'm sure!"

"Not even him?"

Jack turned around to see just who Prince Charming was pointing at. And it was another little man, but he wasn't a dwarf.

And he had the book!

"Give it to me!" Jack yelled, pouncing on the man, but he soon jumped out of his reach.

"You have to catch me first!" cried the little man as he scurried out of the lair.

"Get back here!" Jack bolted after him, shooting ice every now and then in hopes of hitting his target. He had to catch him—and quick! There was no telling what else might come out of the book.

As he made it out of the lair, Jack was determined he was going in the right direction—if the three little pigs scurrying away from him were any clue. And was that the goose that laid the golden eggs?

Shaking his head, he flew off and then nearly landed on the little man. "Gotcha!" Jack cried. He grabbed the book and tried to yank it away.

"No! It's mine!"

"Give it to me!"

"Wait, I have an idea," said the little man.

Jack raised an eyebrow while tightening his hold on the book. "What?"

"I'll give you the book, but one condition," he cackled.

"And what's that?"

"You have to guess my na—!"

"Rumpelstiltskin. Now give me the book!"

The little man did so, a look of shock on his face. He seemed stunned that someone knew his name. Jack just thanked whatever that might be up there had granted him the opportunity to know Jamie. The kid knew his fairy tales.

But now that he had the book, what was he going to do?

Well, the book decided it would be a good time to release another character. So when the book flew out of jack's hands again, he threw himself against a tree. What was coming out of it this time?

"Another wolf?!" Jack screeched. But a wolf had already come out of the book! "Please don't eat me."

However, the wolf didn't seem to be paying him any mind. In fact, he just walked up to the opening of the lair, stood upright and…oh, no.

The wolf huffed…and he puffed…and he blew down the lair.

Jack felt his jaw drop for what felt like the hundredth time that day, so he didn't really notice that all the fairy tale characters that had been running rampant in the lair had bolted out until it was too late.

"Excuse me, but you dropped this."

Jack turned to find Prince Charming—the Pitch Black lookalike—offering him his staff. "Um, thanks."

"May I ask what your name is now?"

"Uh, Jack. Jack Frost."

"That's a beautiful name," replied the prince, looking quite smitten.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Jack questioned, taking a hesitant step back.

"I do believe I've found my damsel in distress. I shall save you and then we shall live happily ever after."

Jack smacked himself in the forehead with his palm. Great. He'd just released fairy tale characters into the world, Prince Charming was after him, and the book—the book!

"I need to find North!" Jack exclaimed, snatching his staff out of the prince's hands and taking off. With the staff and the book—and Prince Charming following him—he ran full speed into Burgess, fully expecting to see the small town already engulfed in flames.

Breathing a sigh of relief when it wasn't, he glanced over the surrounding area. Where should he go? Should he go find North? Or Bunny?

Or perhaps…HE SHOULD FIND A WAY TO STOP LOSING THE BOOK WHENEVER IT WANTED TO RELEASE A CHARACTER!

Scrambling for the book, he braced himself for whatever hideous creature would come forth this time. But it was nothing but…a peddler. Well, that was a relief.

"Excuse me, sir," said the peddler, opening his hand to reveal some beans. "Can I interest you in some magic beans?"

"I don't want any beans! No beans!" cried Jack, smacking the peddler's hand away. "I have bigger problems to deal with than you!"

And boy was he right. Once he'd hit the peddler's hand, the beans fell to the ground, sank into the earth, and up shot a giant beanstalk.

Jack stared at the ominous plant. Well, things could have been worse. But maybe he thought that too soon.

"What's that rumbling sound?" asked Jack as he looked up at the sky.

"I do believe it's the giant," replied Prince Charming.

"Giant?!" Jack screamed. "No! I've got to stop this! Take off your belt!"

The prince's eyes widened as he froze, a blush staining his cheeks. "But—my fair one—we must be married before—!"

"Not that! I'm going to use your belt to keep the book closed!" he said, nearly ripping the belt from Prince Charming's waist. "And I've already got a prince. Well, a king, anyway."

"Oh?" responded Prince Charming, his eyes narrowing. "Perhaps he's not the right man of royalty for you if he's going to let his fair one remain in danger."

Jack paused when he realized what he'd said. Did he actually say that out loud? He hadn't even told the real Pitch about his feelings yet.

Groaning, he secured the belt tightly around the book. Jack held it against his chest before taking his staff and pointing it at the prince. "Just shut up and do as I say. I need to get to the North Pole."

"North Pole? What is this…North Pole?"

Jack resisted the urge to freeze the man. "Just follow me. And do not attack anything with that sword!"

* * *

North jumped when he heard the door to the workshop burst open and slam against the wall. His head shot up, only to see a flustered looking Jack and…Pitch in a weird costume. But then he noticed something even odder.

"Why have you brought book back, Jack?" inquired North.

"Help me!" jack shrieked as he threw himself at the larger man.

"Is this your _king_?" snarled Prince Charming.

"Why is Pitch staring at me like that?"

"He's not Pitch! He's Prince Charming!" Jack corrected, his arms flailing.

"What?"

"Look!" Jack started. "After you gave me the book, I was playing around with my staff in Pitch's lair. It did something to the book," he said, slamming the book of fairy tales on the counter. "And now fairy tale characters keep popping out of it! He's one of them!"

North looked from the book to the staff, to Jack, to…Prince Charming. "Phil!"

"Grah?" came the yeti's voice from the other room as he came into the main part of the workshop.

"We have problems!" exclaimed North.

Phil rolled his eyes before they caught a disheveled Jack and a weird looking Pitch Black.

"What's all the bloody commotion out here?" started Bunnymund, making his way out to them with Tooth and Sandy following. "Pitch? What's he doin' here? And why are ya dressed like that, mate?"

"Who is this Pitch all of you keep referring to?" snapped the prince, finally losing his patience.

"You all right, there, Pitch?"

"For the last time, I am not Pitch! I am Prince Charming! Why do you people not understand this?"

Sandy blinked a few times before pulling out a little dream sand. He made a tiny butterfly and sent it off as a message to Pitch.

"I am going to take my damsel and we are going to live happily ever after!" declared the prince, grabbing Jack by the waist and pulling toward him.

Suddenly, black sand trailed into the workshop. And a few seconds later, the _real _Pitch Black appeared. When he saw Jack in the arms of a doppelganger, something came over him. "Get your hands off of him," the Nightmare King ground out.

"Aha! A foe!"

"Pitch!" Jack cried, throwing himself at the Nightmare King. "It's not what you think! He's a character from a book! He's not—!"

"This is your king?" commented Prince Charming, eying his rival up and down. "He doesn't look like a king."

"At least I don't look like some frilly fruitcake," spat Pitch.

"You dare insult me?"

"When someone lays their hands on what is rightfully mine, I'll do more than insult you."

"Fine! Then a duel we shall have!" replied Prince Charming.

"Fine," agreed Pitch.

"But perhaps we should do this outside. Things could get messy in here."

As the two dark figures left the shop, Jack's mind began to race a mile a minute. Wait, Pitch was his? When did that happen? What did that mean? And these two had _completely _different ideas as to what a duel was! And that meant…

"No! No duel!" Jack screamed as he ran out of the workshop, his friends following suit. But it was too late. The duel had begun.

Prince Charming withdrew his sword from its sheath, brandishing it skillfully.

Pitch, on the other hand, let black sand trickle through his fingers. "No one—and I mean _no one_—messes with what is mine," he growled before morphing his nightmare sand into a ferocious looking dragon.

The prince flinched as he witnessed the dragon roar before him. "What sorcery is this? Royalty doesn't tame dragons!"

Grinning sadistically, Pitch sent his dragon forward. This was going to hurt. "Dinner time."

Before they knew it, Pitch's dragon began chasing down Prince Charming, him screaming all the way.

"Uh, Jack?" North called, his voice shaking.

Jack turned to find the man pointing at the book in his arms. Glancing down, he realized the whole book was starting to glow. And it was _vibrating_?

Throwing the book onto the ground, Jack jumped back when the belt busted, allowing the possessed text to spew forth more characters from even _more_ stories. But this time, they shot off in all directions. Apparently, the book had decided to seek vengeance for being bound.

_Boom!_

"What the bloody heck is that?" asked Bunny.

_BOOM!_

Jack's eyes widened in realization. "Everybody in the workshop! It's the giant!" How had it gotten here so fast?

"Giant! You released a giant?!" screeched Tooth.

"Just shut up and run!" shouted Jack.

Everyone bolted for the workshop, slamming the door shut as soon as they got inside.

"That was close," muttered Jack as he slid down onto the floor.

"Wait! Where's North?" gasped Bunny.

"I think he just got kidnapped by the seven dwarves," said Tooth as she looked out the window.

"_Grota_?" shrieked Phil. They all watched as Phil and the other yetis raced after North.

"Jack?" called Bunny.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"Ya might want to go back outside."

"Why?"

"Because this weird little man just grabbed the book."

Jack's head turned so fast, he was surprised he didn't break his neck. "Again!" he screamed as he ran out of the workshop, his friends following just in case they needed to help. "Give me back that book!"

The little man cackled as he danced with the book. "I'll give it back if you can guess my na—!"

"RUMPELSTILTSKIN!" everyone shouted. They weren't about to let that book out of their sight.

Rumpelstiltskin threw the book at Jack, nearly taking his head off. "Why do you people know my name? Do you know how infuriating that is? Well, fine! I'm changing it! You haven't heard the last of me!" he declared, waving his fist in the air before running off.

Jack felt his body sag. Turning back to face his friends, his heart skipped a beat again.

"Would you like an apple, my dear?" asked an old lady, offering Tooth an apple.

"Well, they are good for teeth," Tooth replied with a short laugh.

"No!" screamed Jack, knocking the apple away from his friend. He then grabbed the basket of poisoned apples and chucked it at the old hag. "No apples!"

"Jack! What on earth is going on?!"

Jack around to see Pitch marching toward him, looking absolutely pissed. "Magic?"

"Do you seriously bel—." Pitch paused when he saw Phil chasing after the seven dwarves, who kept swearing up and down that he was trying to kidnap their long lost gigantic brother.

"That's it!" cried Jack, throwing the book down onto the ground. He held his staff above the book and brought it down, stabbing the book relentlessly. "Stupid book! Stupid stories!"

With one finally stab, his staff shot out another beam.

Screeching, Jack jumped back as he saw glowing orbs filling the sky and getting sucked up by the book. The text began to glow and then…stopped.

"That's it?" Jack deadpanned. "All I had to do—this whole time—was stab the book with my staff?"

"Is…is that my book?" inquired Pitch. "Who stole my book?"

"You saw all of that and all you care about is that North stole your book?!" Jack exclaimed, whacking Pitch in the head with said book.

"What—_North_ stole my book. Why?"

North had the decency to look sheepish. "It was magic book and I figured you and magic might not go so well together."

Pitch glared. "This book only becomes magical when struck by something magical, you incompetent fool!"

"Well, now I know this."

Jack sighed and inwardly groaned when Pitch and North started going at it. He was just glad that the fairy tale catastrophe was over.

* * *

By the time Jack and Pitch made it back to Burgess, the Nightmare King's eyes narrowed.

"Why is the opening to my lair so much bigger?" asked Pitch.

Jack looked at him awkwardly. "Uh, I'll explain later. Just go on inside."

Pitch eyed him skeptically, but conceded all the same. Jack sighed in relief, noticing how quiet it got after the Nightmare King had entered his lair. Perhaps things wouldn't turn out so bad after all.

"What happened to my lair?!" roared Pitch.

Jack's eyes widened dramatically.

"Jack!"

He might as well get this over with now. Floating down the hole in the ground, Jack entered the lair, bracing himself for the lashing he was surely going to get.

"Just look at this place," snapped Pitch. "Everything is destroyed."

Jack fidgeted. "I'm sorry, Pitch. I didn't know this was going to happen."

Pitch sighed. "It's for the best, I suppose."

"What do you mean?" Jack asked, confusion evident in his voice.

The Nightmare King shrugged his shoulders. "We were going to have to fix up this place anyway. I guess it's fine that it's mostly in ruins. We can start from scratch."

"What…what do you mean _we_?" Was Jack being forced into labor or something? Because it really was just an accident.

"You can't expect me to do all the decorating or our home, can you?" replied Pitch, his eyes meeting Jack's. There was something in them, something different Jack couldn't quite identify.

"Our home?" Jack echoed.

"Yes." Jack suddenly found Pitch to be very close to him. _Very _close. "I am your _king_, aren't I?"

Jack's eyes widened as he shoved Pitch away. "You heard that? You weren't supposed to—stop messing with me! I'll clean this place up and then I'll leave you alone for good!"

"And why would I want that?" asked Pitch, reaching for Jack again. He pulled him into an embrace. "What if I want to be your king, hm? What then?"

"What?"

"Do I really have to spell it out for you?" Pitch sighed in exasperation. He lifted Jack's chin and pressed their lips together for a brief kiss. "Do you understand now?"

Jack blushed in realization, but decided to tease Pitch for a bit longer. "Not really. But I'm sure I'll get it eventually. If you're up for it."

Pitch snickered as he accepted the unspoken challenge. "I think I can manage," he said before pulling Jack into a passionate kiss.

* * *

**End**


End file.
